The present invention relates to an improved flare apparatus and more specifically to an efficient steam-assisted flare apparatus.
Flare apparatus for burning and disposing of combustible gases are well known. Flare apparatus are commonly mounted on flare stacks and are located at production, refining, processing plants and the like for disposing of flammable waste gases or other flammable gas streams which are diverted for any reason including but not limited to venting, shut-downs, upsets and/or emergencies. Flare apparatus are extremely important in the event of plant emergencies such as fire or power failure and a properly operating flare system is a critical component to prevent plant disruption in any of the above-mentioned or other circumstances.
It is generally desirable that the flammable gas be burned without producing smoke and typically such smokeless or substantially smokeless burning is mandatory. One method for accomplishing smokeless burning is by supplying combustion air with a steam jet pump, which is sometimes referred to as an eductor. Combustion air insures the flammable gas is fully oxidized to prevent the production of smoke. Thus, steam is commonly used as a motive force to move air in a flare apparatus. When a sufficient amount of combustion air is supplied, and the supplied air mixes well with combustible gas, the steam/air mixture and flammable gas can be smokelessly burned. In a typical flare apparatus, only a fraction of the required combustion air is supplied using motive force such as blower, a jet pump using steam, compressed air or other gas. Most of the required combustion air is obtained from the ambient atmosphere along the length of the flame.
One type of known steam-assisted flare apparatus comprises a generally cylindrical gas tube into which flammable gas is communicated. Lower steam is communicated through a plurality of steam tubes at an inlet and is forced to negotiate a bend in the steam tube, which causes a pressure drop. At the bend, the steam tubes are redirected so that they are parallel with the outer cylinder. Center steam is injected into the center of the gas tube so that flammable gas and steam pass upwardly through the outer tube and is mixed with steam that exits the lower steam tubes. At the upper end or exit of the gas tube, steam injectors direct steam radially inwardly to control the periphery of the mixture exiting the gas tube, and the steam/air and gas mixture is ignited. The center steam is provided to ensure burning does not occur internally in the gas tube. Internal burning is typically seen at low gas flow rates such as purge rates, and is aggravated by cross wind, capping effects caused by the upper steam, and if the purge gas has a lower molecular weight than air. A purge rate is typically the minimum gas flow rate continuously flowing to the flare to prevent explosion in the flare stack.
Another type of steam-assisted flare uses only center and upper steam injectors, and works in a similar fashion. The steam-assisted flares described herein may accomplish smokeless flaring. However, such flare apparatus may create an excessive amount of noise. The noise from the lower steam can be muffled, while the noise from the upper steam is difficult or impractical to muffle due to its vicinity to the flare flame. A muffler for the lower steam not only adds to the costs, but also increases the wind load of the flare stack, resulting in increased flare stack costs. Due to the high cost of steam and the piping and flare stack structure associated with delivering the steam, it is desirable that less steam be utilized to achieve smokeless burning. Thus, there is a need for an improved flare apparatus and methods for smokelessly burning combustible gases with air to lessen the noise and to increase the efficiency whereby more fuel may be burned with less added steam.